Diary of a wimpy kid : collage
diary of a wimpy kid : collage is a series staring greg heffley in hi collage years . with his fraternity brothers fergley , bryce anderson , and rolwey jeffreson . it focus's on gregs life in collage and liveing in his collage life characters *'greg heffley '- the mian protagonist . he is 18 years old and lives in a fratenity with bryce anderson rowley jeffreson and fergley . he says he exepted the fact he is probebly not going to end up rich and famous but he is still happy with his friends and thier shananagans .He is dateing trista in a commited relationship . he often does the right thing but still a little prankey . *'bryce anderson -' he was a popular kid when greg was a kid and lives with him in a fraternity . he is gregs second best freind . he is in a relationship with holly hills . he say's that he became friends with greg in highschool after he saved him from a black bear. *'rowley jeffreson - '''gregs best friend form child hood . he has a strict father and is stupid and imature . but by collage years he acts like he is still 13. he is discribed as the "randy to gregs earl" he . in his collage years he is more into his opinion and refuse's to litsin to evreything his father say's . he is in no relationship at the time *'fergley -''' fergly was wierd as a kid and he is still wierd and gross as a collage kid . ameazeingly he has a beutiful girlfriend named alice (much to evreyones suprise) he has an emotinal with his famliy and acts a little more mature and became somewhat friends with greg *'rodrick heffley -' gregs older brother who used to bully him as a child . now that greg is older he treats him more like a friend . he lives in a hotel near gregs collage and has a crush on a british girl named ruby . rodrick is implined to have crime and govement connections and use's these to try to get in or get greg out of trouble *'trista '- a girl who started to date greg around the time of he hit puberty . she and greg are still in a commited relationship becuse they dont want to loose eachother . she lives in a sorority with holly hills and ferglys girlfriend alice *'alice '- a beutiful 18 year old girl and fergly's girlfriend , she is smart and nice and lots of people question "how do's fergly get her" she is friends with trista and holly hills and lives in a sorority with them *'ruby '- rodricks crush and eventual girlfriend. she is british but was riased in central america . she had a childhood boyfirend who went to america but she fialed to find him (dispite crossing paths with him a few times) . she eventuly setteled down with rodrick after he and greg saved her from deportation . she and rodrick eventuly had a child named r.j (rodrick jr) books in the series *the rituals of manhood﻿ ﻿ Category:series